Where Are the Puppy Dog Tails?
by LoveOfLiterature
Summary: Jim decided something important. He was going for it...but the transporter was malfunctioning. girl!Spock K/S Spork
1. Incident

This is my first try at an actual chapter fanfiction for Star Trek. This chapter is very short...as will most of my chapters probably be. But that will allow me to update more swiftly I think...

Anyway, I only own Star Trek in my dreams. If I did own it Kirk and Spock would be totally canon.

Speaking of which, this is a story about boy/boy love. Don't like don't read.

* * *

"Captain, the transporter is malfunctioning..."

A pause of silence echoed across the transporter room as Jim Kirk took in the news that Scotty had just relayed. For a brief second Jim was glad that the two were alone in the room, having even Bones busy with the refugees that had recently been transported in the med bay.

The first officer was the only being left to transport, as he insisted on being the last, insuring the refugees' safety. He had called it his "duty as first officer. Captain, you would do the same..." Jim could hear the communicator say in his approximate memory. He had been proud (again) of his crew, specifically his First.

He had been feeling a lot of things for his First recently...

And now the transporter was malfunctioning with only one remaining. Jim tried to force back the last conversation they had had from his mind, which was on the way to the transporter room itself before Spock had beamed down to assist the inhabitants off of the dying planet. Kirk was originally planning on doing the job himself, but Spock had given him a look and Kirk had understood. Spock had needed this. For his own losses, his own planet, his mother...

It was in that determined gaze that Kirk had decided something important. He was going to go for it. Hell, a person only lives once. He wasn't going to live without at least determining if his First Officer might ever give him the time of day. As soon as Spock was back on board he would do it. He would ask him...

But the transporter was malfunctioning.

The silent echo was broken by a communicator being flipped open. "Kirk to Spock."

"Spock here."

"Commander, the transporter is malfunctioning. How much time do we have?"

"Time if of the essence, Captain. Are the transporters operational in any way?"

Kirk shot a wild glance at his chief engineer. Scotty seemed to hesitate before opening his mouth. "Ay, the transporters are operational, but highly unstable. Ah've never seen this pattern on the screen graphics before, and it's highly unsteady..."

"But they are operational?"

"Aye, Captain."

Kirk turned back to the communicator, "Mr. Spock, the transporters are operational, but unsteady. Is there any time at all that we could have to attempt to stabilize the contact...?"

"Negative Captain. I believe I would rather risk the beam then a certain demise here on the planet's surface."

Jim heaved a heavy sigh that was meant for a much older man before answering in a more confident voice than he felt, "One to beam up?"

"One to beam up."

It almost didn't happen. The lights flickered to life and then faded away three times before a form was recognized in the beam. The Captain's heart leapt as the form appeared, and stilled completely as the figure materialized and finally became completely solid.

Scotty gasped.

A tinkling sing-song voice lit up the air in inquiry before it cut itself off, "Capt...?"

Every pair of eyes in the room grew wide in disbelief. Standing on the transporter pad was a young Vulcan woman hidden in a Starfleet uniform that was much too big, the pants nearly falling from her rounded hips. Her small rounded breasts began rapidly rising and falling under her too large shirt as her breathing seemed to become more difficult. Her short, perfectly trimmed hair was ruffled and full of dirt and other debris from the dying planet's surface. Her large eyes were wide, dark orbs, contrasting her large lashes against eyelids that were quickly draining color.

"...Captain..." The Vulcan woman fell to the floor as Jim rushed towards her in panic.

"Spock!"

* * *

If you liked it be happy. I have the next two chapters ready. If you did not, be glad it was short.

Reviews are gladly appreciated.


	2. Medbay

I do not own Star Trek in any way. Please do not sue.

And here is another short chapter. The next one is very slightly longer. And btw while gender-bending may be a little cliche, its is totally fun to write and also possible within the ST universe...and you know it!! XD

* * *

Later, Spock would resolutely deny that he had ever done anything as un-Vulcaneque as faint.

However, she was currently laying down in sickbay refusing to meet either of her anxious observers' eyes. "Doctor, I assure you I feel quite well," her feminine voice repeated for the fourteenth time before going on (and effectively cutting off the basic observations that the doctor would surely make...again), "Captain, has Mr. Scott discovered a way to repair this error before I am required to begin duty on the bridge at 0800 tomorrow?"

Jim was wretched. "He is trying to figure out what happened so he can try to recreate the...event. No word from engineering yet. This could take a lot of time. Spock, you don't have to..."

Round dark eyes finally fell on the young captain. "Captain, it is my duty to report to the bridge for my assigned shifts. My physical body may be altered, but I am fit to serve the Enterprise. I request that you do not confine me to tedious hours of nonentity while I await restoration."

Jim stared into those feminine eyes that were stubbornly set with resolve. Then he burst into laughter. He laughed until his eyes were full of tears and the good doctor was poised with an emergency hypo, but he waved Bones off and began to ebb in his sudden lack of control. He gazed once again at his baffled first officer with a huge grin plastered across his face. "Spock, you can report to the bridge at 0800...if Bones will release you from the medical bay."

The two directed their attention directly to Dr. McCoy, waiting expectantly. "Spock, far as I can see you're a perfectly healthy Vulcan. There's no reason to keep you here if you feel fine. All your charts look good. You're free to go, ma'am."

Jim burst into another fit of very unmanly giggles at the look that the Vulcan gave his chief medical officer at the last remark, earning a glare from both figures. "Jim, you, however, need to stay here for a few moments." The doctor's orders successfully cut off the laughter as effectively as it had begun.

Jim groaned, his eyes following his first officer as she got up and left the medical bay in the most condescending manner that a young Vulcan woman wearing a larger man's Starfleet uniform could leave the medical bay. "Bones, just because I laughed..."

A snapping sound brought the young man's eyes back to his best friend from the med bay doors. Bones had a look as if he were calling out Jim's bullshit. 'Odd', thought Jim, he hadn't been aware of any bullshitting in the last half hour that he'd been there...

"Jim, this isn't about you laughing and you know it."

Confusion was all Jim could manage to convey back.

If Bones hadn't been so used to his best friend's thickness his hand would have collided with his own face. James Kirk was the youngest captain in Starfleet, a brilliant mind, and a quick wit. James Kirk could also be quite dense. "Jim, I may be a simple country doctor, but I'm not stupid. You've got feelings for our First Officer like I have a nose on my face. I mean good god man, you couldn't keep your eyes off him...her...whatever."

Jim's eyebrows shot up as his face steadily became red. "Bones, I don't know what you're talking about." He mumbled over his shoulder as he scrambled towards the door and out of the good doctor's sight.

"In a pig's eye," Bones mumbled before setting himself back to work. There were still hundreds of being waiting to be checked on. He didn't have time for the captain's foolishness.

* * *

Just like in TOS, Bones KNOWS. Sorry this one is so short...again. I'll have another out VERY shortly.

Thanks for taking a look. Hope it is at least mildly enjoyable...

Reviews are again appreciated! I would like any critiques that could assist me in creating a good story or better writing style. I do not pretend to be good, I mostly want an outlet and a chance to practice creative writing.

Much Thanks!


	3. Initiality

_So I think things are finally going to happen. And oh I am terrible at keeping subplot going *cough*refugee plot*cough* so I may need a reminder occasionally to further the story time line. lol_

_Oh and have I mentioned that I do not own Star Trek? Because I don't. And I have no money so suing me wouldn't even be worth the while..._

* * *

Jim arrived early to the bridge the next morning and allowed Gamma shift an early dismissal. He hadn't slept very well. The thought that the doctor had seen through him unnerved the young captain more than he thought it should. What if Spock had noticed? Jim pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep the looming headache at bay. The last thing he wanted was for Spock to think he was only attracted to him as a girl...

He was barely aware of the swoosh of the turbo lift doors opening and closing as the bridge crew arrived for Alpha shift. Sulu and Chekov cheerfully took their seats beside one another in front of him and began to chat amiably, waiting for any morning orders of location or announcements. A couple more people filed in and Jim's ears became full of the sounds of whirring and beeps as stations were checked. He knew when Lieutenant Uhura arrived a moment later because the bridge was filled with a faint music that she hummed every morning with her greetings to her fellow bridge officers. Everything was business as usual.

The turbo lift doors whooshed once more and Jim felt the bridge go silent. The silence made the click of Starfleet boots reverberate across the open space as they made their way to the science station. Jim finally looked up.

The Vulcan woman met every pair of eyes that stared at her without a fleck of emotion before she met the captain's. "Captain, did you not inform the officers of my...predicament before I arrived?"

Jim just stared. The young lady, who was clearly his first officer, was pristinely dressed in regulation lady's Starfleet blues and calf-high black boots. Her hair had been washed and styled into the well-known fashion that Spock always wore.

"Spock?" Uhura whispered from her station in dismay.

"Kepten, Mister...err...Spock is....hot!" Chekov blurted. Sulu planted his face into his palm as Jim watched his first officer's face tint lightly green.

Kirk wanted to smack himself, too. Of course he should have _mentioned_ the fact that his first officer was presently female for a (short) time. "My apologies Spock. I think they know now..." he couldn't help grin a little as the Vulcan cast him a dark look.

Other than the initial shock, the Enterprise crew were very professional about the new situation. The shift wore on as usual and they even received a message from Starfleet to congratulate the flagship on a job well done saving the inhabitants of the now deceased planet. The bridge was patched through orders to take the refugees to a colony that had been hastily constructed. The trip would only take a couple days at a comfortable warp speed. No one mentioned Spock to the admiralty.

Lunch came swiftly. Being the last to leave the bridge as Beta shift arrived, Jim dodged his way to the mess hall and grabbed some food, searching out his first officer in the crowded room. It surprised him that Spock was startled to see him sit nonchalantly across the table. His eyebrows drew together as he looked hard at the girl across the table.

"Spock, are you okay? You seem...jumpy..."

An elegant eyebrow rose. "Vulcans are not 'jumpy', captain," Spock replied calmly, even now straightening her back more than Jim thought possible. He couldn't help but grin. The young woman seemed to be ruffled by this and continued to speak, "If you must know, and being James Tiberius Kirk, I am ninety nine point eight three percent sure that you must, I have not been entirely successful in accepting my current state. Meditation has proved to be fruitless in any endeavor for my mind to completely accept a different physical body."

This confession sobered Jim a little and he took a moment to think about this before looking back at his first officer. "Do you need time for mediation? If you want you can take the rest of the shift off...and I know we always play chess tonight, but you can definitely take that time if you need it, too..."

The Vulcan's face did not change in any minute detail, but Kirk could sense a change as he made the offer. Her eyes seemed to intensify, as if in deep troubling thought. "Captain, if you are uncomfortable with my presence..."

"No! Spock, of course I'm not uncomfortable," even though Jim Kirk was very uncomfortable at this very moment. He needed to steer this conversation away from disaster _right now_. Instinctively, he blurted the first halfway cocky thought that floated by in retaliantion. "It's not like I've never been with girls before." Then he winked.

_Shit._

Jim's first officer flushed slightly, but seemed otherwise unperturbed by Jim's incredibly stupid, thoughtless, not smart comment. Her eyes did not change. "I am aware of your alleged experience Captain. I will be in your quarters for chess at 1900 hours as usual if you aspire to be defeated by a female in an intellectual battle of wills."

The blatant challenge made Jim grin like a mad man. _This_ was his Spock. "Alright Missus Spock. Be ready to have your ass handed to you 'cause it's heading your way!" He chose to ignore the images that danced across his consciousness at these words and chose instead to grin a little more infuriatingly.

An eyebrow quirked. "Jim as I am not had by any other, missus is an incorrect honorific."

Jim laughed a little too loud and stood up. "Uh, yea okay then...miss Spock. I'll be seeing you later..." The captain nearly fell over his own feet as he tried to rush as quickly away from where he was without actually _looking_ like he was rushing.

* * *

_Okay so that's all I have written in one sitting. Hope its been at least a little okay. Any suggestions just let me know. I'd love to hear from you!_

_The rest will come as soon as I write it. I hope I am not jinxing myself by saying that I WILL FINISH THIS NOT MATTER WHAT!! because soooo many GREAT fics are floating in limbo right now...I could name them, but then so could you. ;D  
_


End file.
